


Surrealism

by bookofreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofreid/pseuds/bookofreid
Summary: Spencer's life turns upside down when one of the FBI's most wanted makes an appearance and asks for him specifically.





	1. Part 1

Spencer walked briskly into the building, stopped only to be searched before being allowed inside after revealing his FBI badge. It was late, nearly 4 in the morning, and the guards of the federal prison all seemed to be on edge. There was a loud buzz as the door opened and revealed the rest of his team inside.

“What do we have?” Spencer asked as he arrived. The rest of the team had already set up after Penelope had phoned all of them, rambling about some sort of major threat to homeland security. 

“An assassin,” Rossi replied as he looked through a pile of files. 

“You’re joking,” Spencer said as he picked up a file. Inside of it was a list of names and dates of deaths along with the causes. Gunshots, poison, stabbing, and “accidents” we’re just a few among the vast list. 

“He’s killed this many people?” Spencer asked incredulously as he looked through the pages. There had to be hundreds, all ranging from street walkers to politicians. Whoever this was didn’t exactly have a type. 

“She,” JJ replied. “It’s a girl. Her name is Lexi Kingston. She’s 27 years old and has been a hit man since the age of 16. Intel speculates that she was trained by the most ruthless killers in Russia before eventually returning to find work here.”

“This is insane,” Spencer muttered to himself as he went through the woman’s file. The last picture they had of her was of her at 15, a young fresh face with piercing brown eyes. The woman had been skilled enough to avoid being caught on camera for over ten years. 

“How was she caught?” He asked as he continued to look through her file. She had an IQ of 180, high enough to rival his own, and had grown up with an aunt and uncle in New York who were now deceased.

“She wasn’t,” Morgan replied as he set down his coffee. “She turned herself in." 

"What? Why?” He asked as his eyebrows knitted in bewilderment. He would think that someone who had dedicated their life to killing would have some sense to not waltz into the hands of the law. 

“Don’t know,” Emily said with a shake of her head. They had never dealt with someone of this magnitude and she knew what it was like when someone spent their years working for the wrong sorts of people. Perhaps this woman was ready to admit her crimes, or perhaps she had something else in mind.

Hotch reappeared after his initial sit down with the woman and everyone immediately knew they were dealing with something serious at the unsettled look on his face. Hotch threw his files down with frustration before addressing the team. 

“She’s dangerous and she’s cunning. Do not turn your back on her. She’s meticulous and will watch your every move- every blink of an eye, every drop of sweat, and will find a way to get to you. She’s been known to find ways to escape even the most secure prisons and I’m sure she will easily try to charm any of you." 

The group nodded as they processed the information. This woman wasn’t someone to take lightly. 

"Reid, I need you to go in there and find out what she wants,” Hotch ordered as he turned to look at his youngest profiler. Spencer looked taken aback at the command.

“Me? Why me?” He asked completely flabbergasted. He was never one with incredible interrogation skills- that was usually left up to Morgan or Emily who could pry whatever knowledge they needed out of you. 

The room grew quiet at Hotch’s serious tone.

“Because she asked for you specifically.”


	2. Part 2

“Hello Dr. Reid.“ 

Spencer froze as he looked at the woman who sat in front of him. She was not what he expected when he pictured an assassin. She was petite. Her short stature was given away by the sway of her feet beneath her chair as they never fully touched the floor. The chains around her ankles dragged against the ground and filled the room with an unpleasant sound. 

Her small figure was accentuated in a blush pink dress she wore, her dark hair in loose waves with flowers woven through. Her face was striking as her cheekbones appeared prominent and the light reflected off of them. She was pixie-like in all forms, appearing almost surreal to him. 

This was a woman who Spencer would have found himself admiring from far away if he had seen her at a coffee shop or bookstore. She was the type who would take his breath away as he imagined himself walking up to her and somehow charming her into a date. 

But that was not the situation he found himself in. 

Spencer cleared his throat as he sat down and placed her file in front of him. She watched him with great curiosity as he flipped through the pages.

"Lexi Kingston. Born and raised in Brooklyn. Mind telling me what your childhood was like?” Spencer asked as he finally looked up at her. Her face held a small smile as she looked at him. 

“I would rather hear it from you.”

Spencer stared at her amused look for a moment.

“I think that you were a lonely child. I think that you felt alone without your parents and your aunt and uncle took advantage of you once they realized how smart you were. So they sold you. They sent you away to be trained until you finally found your way back home. I think you killed your aunt and uncle because you resented them for turning you into what you were, but it was too late. The deed was done and you couldn’t turn back from the life you held." 

Spencer did his best to remain stoic as he watched her smile never once waver during his speech. Instead she sat back in her chair, playing with the handcuffs she found yourself in. She remained quiet for a few minutes, successfully unnerving him. 

"I think you’re absolutely right, Doctor. But you’re missing some parts,” she replied as she sat up straighter and leaned forward. 

“I killed my aunt and uncle because they were horrible people,” she said with a sigh. “Family isn’t really all that great sometimes. But you would know that, wouldn’t you?" 

Spencer frowned at her words as his mind immediately thought of his father and how little he wanted anything to do with him. 

"Hmm, Agent Hotchner had that same look when I asked how Jack was doing. It seems like you all have family issues,” she said with a small smirk. 

“You asked for me. Why?” Spencer questioned directly. 

“I wanted to meet you,” she replied simply. 

“You wanted to meet me?” Spencer repeated with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“Yes. I’ve heard quite a lot about you. I wanted to see you in action. Handsome Dr. Reid, saving people with that intellect of yours. I’ve read your books. I even attended one of your lectures just the other week,” she said with a smile. “I couldn’t help myself. I had to know if the rumors about your attractiveness were true." 

"I highly doubt that,” Spencer replied in disbelief as she smiled as if they were on a date and he had just said something that swept her off her feet. She was good at hiding her emotions, that much Spencer managed to figure out. What he couldn’t figure out was if her smile was genuine or all just a mask. 

Either way he decided he didn’t believe her. He would have noticed someone like her in the audience. His lectures never really attracted many women, much less anyone who looked like her. 

“I am only seen when I want to be seen,” she replied with a tilt of her head as she examined the man’s growing agitation with her simple explanation. 

“So that’s it? You allowed yourself to fall into prison to meet me?” Spencer asked incredulously. He couldn’t help but feel slightly flattered that she would go to such lengths but there had to be some logic behind what she had done. 

“What better way to get to you than to make you come to me?” She replied with a charming smile. Spencer felt his heart quicken at the sight as she continued to speak. This was someone he was meant to be repulsed by. Instead all he felt was curiosity.

“Besides, I’m not actually being held here,” she said with a small smirk as her handcuffs fell off of her wrists. She grinned triumphantly as Spencer immediately stood, unsure of what to expect from the woman now that her hands were no longer bound. 

“Oh sit down,” she said with a giggle, “I’m not here to hurt you." 

Spencer frowned, looking toward the two-way glass knowing well that the rest of the team was watching. After a moment passed and no one had entered, he took it as a signal to continue. He took a seat but kept his distance. 

"If I’m going to be honest, and I should be given the fact that I have you here, I’ll admit that I feel a connection to you. You were a genius child who endured relentless bullying, only to go on to Ivy League schools and end up with a job most people would kill for.”

She spoke with lightness, almost as if recounting a story she had heard long ago. As if Spencer himself had told her about his past. He frowned when she brought up the bullying. 

“Now, I’ve never been stripped naked and tied to a goal post but I’m sure that’s quite scarring,” she added with a shake of her head as she thought of the cruelty of high school. 

“How do you know that?” Spencer demanded to know. He had only ever shared that story with a select few as it wasn’t one of his finest moments. The only people who knew were standing outside of that room. 

“You have your intel, and I have mine." 

"You were trained by Russians.” Lexi nodded, not once denying what Spencer accused her of as he abruptly changed subjects. They had focused on him long enough. 

“Trained, tortured, whatever you want to call it,” she replied with a shrug. “I did it for survival. I have to admit I had the chance to start over. I went to Brown when I returned. Got a PhD in Forensic Psychology and one in Linguistics.”

“There’s none of that on file,” Spencer replied as he looked through the papers. There was nothing after the age of 15 besides her list of victims.

“That’s because I did that under a different name. Alexia O'Brien. Look it up,” she replied with a small wink. Spencer stored the name away in his memory to ask Garcia about it later. 

“You had the chance to get out and you didn’t. Why?" 

She shrugged as she slumped back into her chair. Spencer watched as she pulled her hair to one side, revealing her collarbone and smooth neck. He gulped as he finally looked up at her face. She stared back at him with a small smile and a gleam of excitement in her eyes as she noticed the young man’s wandering gaze. 

"My job is to be the bad guy. Your job is to catch them.”

The two remained silent as they observed one another. Spencer found that the woman intrigued him more than she should. Hotch was waiting for him to report back any second and yet he stayed seated, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

Lexi’s eyes held a sense of wonder as she looked at the man in front of her. He was even more good looking up close, and she could tell by his pupil dilation that there had been an instant attraction. He was nervous around her but didn’t appear scared. That was something that pleased her immesnsely.

It was a shame that the two were from such different worlds. In another universe they would have been described as soulmates. 

“Thank you for speaking with me,” Spencer finally said as he stood and grabbed his files. She smiled brightly as she clasped on the handcuffs once more. 

“It was nice to meet you Dr. Reid,” she replied with a small smirk. He nodded as he turned to leave, hesitating for a second as she spoke once more. 

“Do tell Agent Morgan to be careful. I’ve heard his name circling around,” she added with a small sigh.

“Is there a hit out for him?” Spencer demanded as he turned back to her. Her eyes widened slightly when his hands slammed down onto the table. She quickly regained her composure but Spencer had seen the small twitch. She shrugged as she returned to her cool exterior. 

“I’m not completely sure. Not just anyone will take that sort of job. There’s a probability that there’s really nothing to it,” she replied simply. Spencer frowned at the thought of his friend being a target. She recognized the look in his eyes, a look that said he needed more information. More than she could provide.

“That’s all I know,” she said sincerely before Spencer could question her further. 

“Why would you warn us?” “

“No person is all evil or all good. You’ll find I have my redeeming days,” she said with a small smirk. 

He stared at her, completely thrown off by what seemed to be genuine confidence instead of the heated ego he was accustomed to seeing from criminals who had been caught. He nodded and turned to leave, her voice ringing out one last time as he opened the door. 

"See you soon, Spencer.“


	3. Part 3

Lexi Kingston didn’t last a single night in prison. They had received a notice that she had somehow managed to escape their high security in the matter of hours. They had all been unsettled by how easily the woman made her escape in a place that was meant to hold the worst of the worst, but Spencer couldn’t help but admit he had expected it. 

A woman who could get out of handcuffs in front of an FBI agent was a woman who knew what she was doing. 

Not long had passed before Morgan was attacked by a pair of hit men but thankfully the man had prepared for the situation after the warning the young assassin had given. The team was on high alert and had rescued him before any real damage could happen. Morgan begrudgingly said a silent thank you to Lexi in his mind once he was reunited with his friends and family. 

Spencer on the other hand had done more research on Kingston. She wasn’t lying when she claimed she had attended Brown. She was even valedictorian of her class after achieving some of the highest grades in the school’s history. Her own accomplishments under her alias rivaled his and he couldn’t help but be impressed. He spent nights reading through her thesis papers and wondering how he had missed so many things that she so clearly pointed out. 

Spencer frowned as he made his way up to his apartment and realized he could hear the television coming from inside. He instinctively reached for his gun that was still holstered to his belt before carefully opening the door. He did his best to make little noise as he came upon his living room.

“Put the gun down, Spence,” Lexi said with a dismissive wave as she continued to watch television. She spoke as if she was speaking to a child, telling them not to do something incredibly stupid. 

“What are you doing here?” Spencer asked as he kept his gun pointed at her. She sighed and side eyed him from her seat. 

“I said I would see you soon, didn’t I?” 

She stood and twirled around once slowly, extending her arms out as her floral dress swayed slightly.

“See? Not armed. Now calm down,” she said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down once more. Spencer hesitated before placing his gun away and taking a seat far from her. 

“So what do you want?” Spencer asked again. 

“To talk,” she replied simply. Her answer didn’t satisfy him. 

“What’s stopping me from calling my team and having you arrested right now?”

She smirked at his threat. Of course he would pull that card. He was a man of the law after all. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“No,” she said with a grin. “You’re just as interested as me as I am in you. Locking me up wouldn’t satisfy you.”

“You _kill_ people.”

She snorted at his reply. She swore some men couldn’t look beyond one aspect of a woman. Yes, she was a contract killer but she was also so much more. 

“They were all corrupt.”

“The senator of Michigan was corrupt?” Spencer replied in disbelief. “The bishop of that Manhattan church?”

“Child molestation and drug dealing,” she replied with a smirk. “Surprising twist that the bishop was the dealer and not the other way around but hey, everyone has their things.”

Spencer slumped back into his seat and stared at her. She held his gaze for a moment before returning her attention back to the tv in front of her. He stayed silent and observed her body language. She was completely relaxed, her breathing even and she even smiled at the jokes the characters told. She didn’t seem to be an immediate threat. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Spencer finally asked. If she had gone through the trouble of breaking into his home then surely it must have been important.

“How are you?”

“ _How am I?_ ” Spencer asked incredulously. “ _That’s_ what you came to ask?”

“Yes,” she replied with a small smile. “It’s a question most people don’t get. At least not genuinely. So from one lonely genius to another, how are you Spencer?”

Spencer remained quiet as he stared at her in disbelief. This woman certainly went above and beyond to do things. 

“I’m tired,” he replied honestly. Their last cases had been draining and he felt as though he just needed a break. He had even considered using his vacation days soon. She nodded in understanding. Their jobs, although on different ends of the spectrum, were both emotionally draining.

“You and me both, my friend,” she replied with a sigh. 

“I’m not your friend.”

“Don’t you want to be?” She asked with a mischievous smirk. She knew he had researched her extensively. She had found the pile of thesis papers on his bedside table when she first came in and swept the apartment hours ago. She had expected him to be home sooner and had preoccupied herself with a marathon of How I Met Your Mother on tv in the meantime. 

“I don’t know.” Spencer was conflicted about her. He did want to know her, to have conversations with someone who was capable of keeping up with him. But she was a killer. She was on their most wanted list and the way she treated law enforcement was like a joke. She made a fool of them all. 

But she killed corrupt people. He arrested corrupt people. Were they really so different? 

Lexi yawned as she picked her legs up and sat cross-legged on his sofa. Spencer’s eyes immediately caught sight of a silver glint on her thigh. 

“I thought you said you weren’t armed,” he accused as he saw her garter holster. It was placed high up on her thigh with a small knife sheathed in it.

“You of all people should know what happens to women when they walk home alone. I could be attacked by a group of men on my way. Are you really going to patronize me for having something to defend myself with?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m pretty sure you’d be just fine without it.”

She broke out into laughter that startled him. The sound was pure and genuine as she looked at him as if he was the most entertaining thing in the world. Her eyes sparkled in amusement as Spencer subconsciously locked away the sweet sound of her laughter away in his mind.

“Is that how everyone sees me? Like some ninja assassin who could take on a group of men by myself?” She asked as she collected herself.

“Something like that,” Spencer frowned. 

Lexi shook her head and muttered something about men having to create absurd lies to hide their shame of being beaten up by a girl. Spencer did his best to hide his grin at her rambling.

“You have any food?” She asked abruptly before rolling backward and off the couch. Spencer was momentarily stunned at her gracefulness in which she did so, reminding Spencer of the kind of rolls Black Widow would do in the Avengers film. But that was a movie, and this was real life.

It was no wonder she had made such a name for herself. 

“Hey, you can’t just walk around my home like you own the place,” Spencer said in exasperation as he followed her into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she pulled a water bottle from his refrigerator.

“Relax Spencer,” she chuckled as she quickly wrote something down on the whiteboard that hung on his refrigerator. 

“Anyway, I’ve got some things to do-”

“Killing someone?” Spencer interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” she replied through narrowed eyes. “There’s more to people than their career.”

“I would hardly call being a murderer a career,” Spencer replied with a small smirk. She gave a sigh of annoyance that he found adorable, although he mentally shoved the thought away as soon as it came.

“ _Alexia_ has a dinner date with Paul Carter,” she replied with a smirk as she referred to herself as her alias.

“The astrophysicist?” Spencer asked in surprise. He was a huge fan of the man’s work but every time he had tried to make contact he was told that the scientist was too busy. The fact that the woman in front of him had some sort of connection to him sparked a sense of jealousy. 

“Yes. That’s the one,” Lexi replied with a confident grin before maneuvering around him. “I’ll see you later Spence.”

Spencer frowned as she strode out of his apartment, picking up his phone and dialing 911. He paused before hitting the call button, looking back toward the closed door that Lexi had just walked out of. With a shake of his head he locked his phone and threw it to the couch with a groan of frustration.

He turned toward the refrigerator with curiosity to see what she had written. There scribbled in cursive writing was her name and number along with a huge smiley face. 

“What are you doing Spencer,” he muttered to himself.


	4. Part 4

“That’s wrong. It shouldn’t equal anything over 549.”

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows as he looked the equation over, sighing in frustration as he realized she was right. His eraser furiously wiped away the incorrect number as he cursed himself for not seeing it before. 

“Can you not breathe down my neck please?” He snapped in irritation as Lexi continued to hover behind him, staring at his work over his shoulder. She smirked as she took a step back.

“No need to be so feisty,” she commented as she took a seat across from him with a mischievous grin. “Although I do like that side of you.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to the equation he was trying to figure out. After minutes of work he finally set his pen down in silent defeat. The woman across from him stared at her phone, completely oblivious to his souring mood as she watched some show from Netflix.

If there was anything he had learned about Lexi Kingston it was that she preferred to spend her off time watching sitcoms. She also held a love for Chinese food and Spencer had groaned when she had climbed in through his window with boxes of it for the second time that week. 

“You’re really different than what I thought you would be,” Spencer admitted as he watched the woman grin at the screen. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Surprised I’m human?” She asked lightly. 

“Yes, honestly,” Spencer confessed. “You’ve come to visit many times now and all you’ve done is ask how my days have gone and watch your tv shows.”

“A girl needs a break from reality sometimes,” Lexi replied with a shrug. “I’m assuming you do too.”

Spencer nodded in agreement as he stood and pulled out two glasses from his cupboards. He poured them some lemonade that he had just bought earlier at the store and sat beside her. She internally grinned at the fact he had begun to let his guard down after her frequent visits. 

He had been incredibly rigid the second time she had visited him. She could tell he was conflicted over the fact that she was technically someone he should be hunting, and instead had her as a guest in his home. This tense atmosphere had slowly started to fade away as he saw that she really was human despite the awful things she had done.

A part of him screamed to get out of the situation. What would his team think if they found the two together? They would assume that Spencer had finally lost it after years on the job. To be honest he sometimes thought that himself whenever he caught himself smiling at something the woman had said. 

Lexi finished her drink quickly and washed the glass, hushing Spencer when he told her to just leave it in the sink. She may be a killer but she did have manners. She rinsed and dried the glass before reaching to place it back where it belonged.

Spencer caught sight of a red scar along her abdomen when she reached upward, standing on her toes in order to successfully place the glass away. She noticed his stare and sighed. 

“This is what Russian training looks like,” she said as she turned to him and lifted her shirt to reveal the scar. It ran longer than he expected, starting just below her breast and reaching her hipbone. 

“I’m sorry,” Spencer replied as he imagined how terrified she must have been at that age, being thrown into a foreign country and expected to adapt to their vicious ways. Lexi shrugged off the pitiful look he gave her.

“It’s fine. The only downside is that men seem to be turned off by it. I was about to have sex with a guy once when he suggested I have plastic surgery,” she said with a laugh, “he woke up naked in a dumpster not even an hour later.” 

Spencer chuckled at her story. He wouldn’t have expected anything less.

“Well it’s not a bad scar,” he assured with a small grin. 

“What about you? Surely you have your own battle scars.” Lexi’s eyes shined with curiosity as she sat down next to him once more. Spencer nodded and pointed to one on the side of his neck.

“I got shot,” he explained briefly.

“You got shot in the neck and survived?” Lexi asked incredulously. “Whoever shot you must have terrible aim.” 

Spencer grinned at her laugh as her eyes lit with amusement. He stared at her wondering why the universe had decided to throw this woman into his life in such a manner. He couldn’t help but think she was wonderful.

But she was who she was and he was who he was. It would never work. 

Yet Spencer found himself dialing her phone number a few weeks later, his nervousness increasing with every ring. His foot tapped nervously against the floor as he waited for her to pick up.

“Well hello Dr. Reid,” her voice answered and Spencer knew that she had a smug smirk on her face. “What brings you to call me?”

“I- uhm. I… Are you busy?” He finally managed to spit out.

“Depends. I’m trailing someone but if you give me something fun to do I can certainly save this for another day,” she replied casually. Spencer frowned at the reminder of what she did for a living, imagining some poor man who was unaware that he would lose his life any moment. 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to do dinner,” he answered with a sigh. The line was silent as Spencer waited for a reply. He could hear only her soft breathing as he mentally hit himself for picking up the phone in the first place.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” She finally asked with small amusement.

“No, not a date,” Spencer quickly replied. 

“Then dinner as friends?”

“No, not friends,” he replied with a sigh.

“So… it’s a date,” she laughed as he face palmed, his cheeks burning even though no one was around to see him.

“I… I just…,” Spencer groaned as he found himself speechless. He didn’t know what to say anymore besides the fact he desperately wanted her company. He found himself bored whenever she wasn’t around to talk to and he had grown fonder of her than he had ever expected to. 

“We can’t go anywhere public or else your team will find out you’ve been spending time with a delinquent like me,” she said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you at your house and we’ll order a pizza.”

Spencer sat frozen as she hung up. He stared at the phone, wondering whether to call her back and cancel but deep inside his heart was telling him to get up and get ready. So he stood and walked to his bathroom and attempted to fix his hair that had grown longer in the past months. He no longer looked like he belonged in a boy band. Instead he looked like his old self. 

He fussed over his shirt, scowling in distaste as he saw that it still fit very loosely despite it being its correct size before ultimately giving up with a frustrated sigh. 

“It’s just Lexi Kingston, the assassin everyone seems to be trying to get rid of and who can’t survive without her stupid sitcom shows,” Spencer reminded himself in the mirror to ease his nerves.

“And she’s also the most bright and beautiful girl you’ve ever set your eyes on,” he added softly. He shook the thought away, determined to push away the feelings he had started to develop. 

“That’s quite the compliment,” a voice rang out behind him. He turned, startled to find Lexi standing at the bathroom door. He mentally scolded himself for leaving the bedroom window open. Of course she would find a way in undetected. “Although I do resent that stupid sitcom show comment.”

“I…I only meant… I-I mean” Spencer stumbled over his words as he blushed furiously at being caught redhanded thinking of her in such a way. She smiled brightly, a true genuine smile as she walked up to him. He leaned backwards as she came closer, his back hitting the sink. 

“Stop being so afraid,” she said softly as she placed her hand on his chest. She slowly moved it up to his neck, feeling his fast beating heart as she did. He stared at her, eyes flickering between her eyes and slightly parted lips before he leaned down and allowed himself to taste her for the first time.


	5. Part 5

“Have any of you noticed the way Reid’s been acting lately?” Emily commented with concern as she watched him stand as far as he could from the team on the plane, his phone in his hand as he attempted to keep his conversation hushed.

“I think he seems happier lately,” JJ replied with a shrug although they had all noticed the way Spencer seemed to be attached to his phone for the previous months. It was practically another limb to him now.

“I’ll check up on him later today. We don’t want a repeat of the last time he acted so…secretive,” Morgan replied with a frown as he remembered Spencer’s drug addiction. They all stopped, recalling the way Spencer had withdrawn back then and instantly worrying.

* * *

“Don’t stop,” Lexi moaned as Spencer’s body hovered above her, sweat dripping down his forehead as he moved his hips roughly against hers. He enjoyed the way she unfolded at his touch, his own body pulsing inside of hers. He grunted as he leaned onto one arm, his other his hand wrapping around her waist and securing his grip as his body stirred in excitement at her warmth. 

Spencer’s body erupted in a wave of sensations as if someone had set off fireworks beneath his skin. Lexi’s cool hands sent a pleasant shiver down his spine as his thrusting continued. Her body writhed in pleasure underneath him as he indulged her every wish, her light gasping begging him for more. He could feel himself ready to let go as he watched Lexi’s eyes, half closed at the sensations he was arousing inside of her.

“Wait,” she breathed after a second, gripping his arms to get him to stop. He stilled as he watched her look toward the door, her eyes widening as she threw him off of her before rolling to the floor. Spencer watched in confusion as she threw her dress on in a split second before his bedroom door swung open.

“Reid?” Morgan asked in confusion as he looked at his sweaty bare body barely covered by sheets. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes turned toward Lexi and a look of recognition passed his face.

“Morgan!” Reid shouted as the man immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. He stumbled out of bed, tying the bedsheet around his bottom half. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check up on you. Your front door was unlocked,” he explained briefly as he kept his gaze locked on Lexi Kingston. She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that Spence had been so naive.

“ _This_ is who you’ve been seeing?” Derek asked in disbelief.

Lexi glared at him, his venomous tone immediately putting her on edge as his finger lingered on the trigger. 

“ _How long?_ ”

“Derek. Put the gun down,” Spencer replied as he stepped in front of Lexi protectively, his arm outstretched as he attempted to calm his friend.

“How long?” Morgan repeated as he eyed the woman. She scowled at his bravado and surveyed the room for an exit.

“Nearly a year now,” Spencer replied with a small nervous gulp. 

“A year?!” Morgan exclaimed, momentarily shifting his gaze from Lexi to Spencer in utter disbelief. Lexi took the moment of distraction as she stealthy rolled out of the bedroom window, barefoot with her shoes in her hands. Spencer sighed as he noticed she had disappeared in an instant, staying true to her nature. 

“Son of a bitch!” Morgan yelled as he ran to the window. He aimed his gun at her sprinting form as she was already on the street, just a few steps away from disappearing forever.

“No!” Spencer yelled as he tackled Morgan to the ground. He landed heavily on his back as his gun toppled to the floor. Spencer quickly picked it up before the man could reach for it.

“Reid! She’s a murderer!” Derek argued as he stared up at his friend. Spencer shook his head as he sat down, tightening the bedsheet around his waist that had loosened when he had thrown his friend to the floor.

“I love her,” he replied with a sigh. Derek stood and straightened his shirt out as he stared at Spencer. He seemed defeated, shoulders slumped and head hanging now that someone knew his secret. And suddenly Morgan understood why Spencer had kept this so private. 

Spencer met his gaze, a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes at both Morgan for barging into what had been one of his most intimate moments and at Lexi for disappearing like the trained assassin she was. But he couldn’t stay mad at her. He had been pointing a gun straight at her after all. He begrudgingly held out the gun to Morgan who took it without a word.

“I’ll keep your secret,” Morgan said after a moment of silence, “But only because she saved my life once before.” 

Spencer silently nodded in appreciation before Derek made his departure. He groaned, laying back onto the empty bed. He had worked so hard to keep this from everyone and now one of his closest friends, a FBI agent nonetheless, knew about his involvement with one of their most wanted. 

“You okay?” 

Spencer immediately sat up at her voice and let out a small sigh of relief. Lexi had climbed back in through the window once she had seen Morgan’s car race past her hidden form and he was glad to see she had returned. He had almost expected her to completely disappear, taking her life elsewhere to avoid being on their radar now that someone who actually wanted her caught knew of her whereabouts.

“Yeah. He said he wouldn’t say anything,” Spencer replied as he held out a hand towards her. She kicked off her shoes and walked towards him. He pulled her back into his lap as she straddled his hips.

“Do you believe him?” She asked with a look of concern flashing through her eyes. He nodded firmly.

“Good. Because I don’t want you out of my life anytime soon,” Lexi spoke with a soft smile. 

Spencer grinned as he caressed her, gently smoothing her hair and stopping to cup her cheek against his hand. She looked at him, her skin still shining from their act of passion just minutes before. 

“I love you,” Spencer confessed softly. She smiled and kissed his palm, looking at him with nothing but adoration. 

“I know. I love you too.”

* * *

To a passerby Lexi Kingston seemed to be having dinner with a respectable man out in the small tables of the luxurious restaurant that lined the streets. It seemed like an amiable gathering, but once taking a closer look it was obvious the two were not friends.

She shook her head at the man in front of her, a look of displeasure consuming her features. She pushed the file back toward him which caused him to frown deeply.

“I won’t do it.”

“You don’t have a choice.” He replied calmly as he straightened the edge of his suit jacket.

“I always have a choice,” she snapped. “I am not killing one of the FBI’s Section Chiefs.”

“You will.”

Lexi glared at the man. How dare he try and control her. People offered her jobs but she had always been free to choose to accept or not.

“And why would I?“ 

“Because we know of your involvement with Agent Reid.”

Lexi froze momentarily at the mention of his name. She had been careful. No one knew besides Morgan and that had been an unfortunate slip up. No one should know unless they were someone with high status, high enough to keep tabs on people like herself.

“You kill him or Agent Reid loses everything,” the man threatened. Lexi growled as she picked up the file. 

“You leave him out of this,” she snarled as she stood, practically kicking the table they sat at. 

The man smirked as he watched one of the most powerful women he knew be reduced to slavery at the expense of her own emotions. Love was truly a foolish thing.

“Do your job and we will.”


	6. Part 6

Spencer was sound asleep underneath his blankets after what had been a long day. The night was a cold one, the fall’s crisp breeze swaying the curtains by the open window. He slept peacefully, without dreams and without nightmares.

It was soon after when she rolled in through his window, as soundless as she was trained to be, and gently laid next to him. She stayed silent for a moment as she took in his features; his strong jawline, the slight upturn of his nose, the long eyelashes that fluttered just above the dark circles beneath his eyes that were a permanent feature on his face no mat how much sleep he got. He was beautiful, and he was hers, if only for a moment.

“Hey,” she whispered softly as she carefully stroked his face. His eyes opened slowly, instantly recognizing her scent, a mix of Vanilla and flowers. His arm wrapped around her, his body unconsciously begging to touch her skin.

“Hey. What are you doing here so late?” He mumbled half asleep.

“I just needed to see you,” she replied quietly. He nodded, pulling her in closer and absentmindedly wrapping the blanket around her. Lexi clung onto his body, a desperate need to be beside him filling every inch of her.

“Kinda tight there Lex,” Spencer teased although he squeezed her just as hard. She laughed lightly and placed her soft lips against his neck.

“Let’s just sleep ok?” She hummed as she hid her face in the crook of her neck, placing butterfly kisses against his skin. A content sigh rumbled against the back of his throat as he felt himself float back to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

“What’s going on?” Spencer asked as he made his way into the office to find it crowded with federal agents from other divisions. Emily pulled him aside, leading him to their conference room. The rest of the team was already seated, waiting for Hotch’s arrival. Their superior was currently caught in what seemed to be an important conversation with men who’s posts were even higher than his.

“Daniel Rozwin was found dead in his apartment this morning,” JJ informed as she stood and grabbed the remote for the monitor. With a click of the button various pictures appeared on the screen. All were of Daniel Rozwin with his mouth foaming, his death caused by poison.

“Someone actually managed to kill a FBI section chief?” Emily asked in disbelief.

“Daniel Rozwin was always surrounded by security. Who would be capable of getting that close ?” Morgan asked in confusion. It was a disturbing thought to think that someone who was so well protected had met his end at the hands of an enemy.

“Lexi Kingston,” Hotch answered as he strode inside the room mid conversation with a grave look on his face.

Spencer froze at the mention of her name. No. Lexi wouldn’t do that. Not FBI agents. She knew the risks. And besides, she had climbed into his bed the night before. She wouldn’t have had the time.

“Are you sure?” Morgan asked as he noticed Reid had gone completely rigid and speechless.

“There’s video surveillance footage of her leaving his house around 10 pm last night,” Hotch replied as he motioned for Garcia to bring up the video. “She managed to knock out all the cameras but the one he had hidden in the tree of his front yard.”

And that’s when Spencer saw it. The beautiful woman he loved walking out of the home with a confidence that came with knowing you had done something successfully. She held no remorse on her face, only a fierce look of concentration as she stealthily made her exit.

He stared blankly at the monitor, careful to not let his face betray his emotions. It was like feeling everything and nothing all at once. One second he felt as if a roaring hurricane was hurling around his insides, and the next he felt numb. 10 pm. That was before she had climbed into his bed.

That’s why she had acted so strange. Spencer’s sleepy haze had obscured his thinking level at the time but he had still managed to notice the way she had clung tightly to him, her body slightly shaking against his in what he had assumed was due to the cold. Now he realized it wasn’t the freezing weather that had shaken her, it was what she had done.

He stayed silent as the team began to throw out facts about her last known locations, speculating of where they would find her. His immediate concern for the woman shot through him.

He stood from his seat and left without a word, causing his team to look at him with a mixture of worry and confusion. Spencer was never this quiet when it came to cases unless something was bothering him on an emotional level. Morgan was the one who followed him out, stopping him just outside on the steps of the building.

“Reid!” He called out as the young man came to a halt. He looked back at him with a blank look.

“I didn’t know,” he replied simply. He had made a point of avoiding any conversation about Lexi’s “career” with her, deciding that living in ignorance was what suited him best. It was what suited _them_ best.

“I know,” Morgan replied. He had seen the way Spencer had instantly tensed at the mention of her name, and the raging emotions behind his eyes was enough to let him know that he had no part in the killing.

“Look, if you know where she is, you need to tell us.” Morgan stared at Spencer as he scowled at the ground.

“I don’t. We always meet at my place,” he replied bluntly. “Are you going to tell Hotch?”

“Kid, I don’t have a choice. An FBI section chief was just murdered in his own home and the only person who might be able to find his killer is you.”

“Her name is Lexi,” Spencer replied coldly. “She’s a person so don’t try and make her seem like an animal.”

“Are you kidding me? She just killed someone!” Morgan exclaimed incredulously.

“How many people have we killed Morgan?! Because I know I’ve shot my fair share of people and not all of them survived,” he spat harshly. “Tell Hotch. I’m gonna go find her.”

* * *

Spencer knew Lexi was in his home the minute he walked in. She sat on his couch, staring at the television that showed her face for everyone to see. She was in trouble and she wasn’t so sure she would be able to get out of it this time around.

“I didn’t have a choice,” she spoke softly as she felt him approach. He stared down at her, still dressed in last night’s outfit with her hair pulled back to show the exhaustion on her face.

“Why?”

“He threatened me,” she replied with a frown as she finally looked up to see him. She winced at the look he gave her, a look of betrayal and hurt.

“Who threatened you?” He asked, desperately trying to make sense of her reckless actions.

"I can’t say.”

“Lexi! The entire FBI is out looking for you right now!” he yelled. She grimaced at his volume and tone of voice.

“I know that!” she snapped back in frustration.

“You’ve been threatened before,” Spencer replied simply. “What makes this one so different?”

Lexi stayed silent as she stared at her palms. She couldn’t say more. Involving him with that side of her life was something she had never wanted to do. Spencer noticed her sudden retreat into herself and sat down next to her.

“Lexi, you can tell me,” he said softly as he wrapped his hand around hers.

“He threatened you. He knows about _us_ ,” she replied with a small quiver of her lips. “I don’t want to be the reason your life gets ruined.”

“He was going to kill me if you didn’t do the job?” Spencer asked as he attempted to tie the pieces together.

“No, you’re too important to him,” she replied bitterly. “But he would make your life difficult.”

“Wait, what do you mean I’m too important?” He questioned.

“I should go,” she replied, avoiding his question altogether. “I think I’ll head to California. I own a place by the beach where I can just lay low for a while.”

“You’re just leaving?” Spencer asked incredulously as he watched her tie her shoes back on.

“Spencer. If anyone sees us together they’ll come after you. I’ll come back once things have calmed down.”

“So that’s your plan? Ditch me to live by the ocean until they stop looking for you?”

Lexi sighed deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around Spencer. He was hurt and had every right to be, but she still loved him. He hesitantly returned the gesture before throwing aside his pride and embracing her tightly.

“I’m doing this to protect you. Please understand.” Her gaze met his in a silent plea. He nodded softly, understanding her need to escape.

“I love you,” he said as his voice cracked at the thought of her leaving. The way of the world was cruel, tearing lovers apart.

“I love you too,” she replied wholeheartedly. The two held on to each other a little longer, reluctant to let the other disappear.

Spencer felt completely overwhelmed with emotions as he crashed his lips against hers in a desperate need to convey just how much he adored her. She kissed back just as eagerly as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, Spencer leading them to the bedroom where he would take the last opportunity he had to make love to her.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut

Making love turned out to be rougher than Lexi had expected as the two were overcome with desperation the moment his lips locked on hers. 

Lexi’s back hit the wall as they tumbled through the hall, their bodies bumping everywhere as their lips devoured each other. Spencer stumbled into the bedroom, hastily throwing her body onto the bed as he trailed kisses down her torso, sinking his teeth into her hips as he bit through the fabric of her velvet dress.

“God I’m going to miss these short dresses,” he moaned as he pushed the burgundy fabric up to her stomach, burying his head between her thighs. He placed sloppy kisses on each thigh, nipping at her skin as his hands caressed her smooth legs.

She moaned as he swiftly removed the thin fabric that covered her wet slit, pressing his hot tongue eagerly into her core with searing passion.

“Oh god,” she gasped as his tongue swirled expertly inside of her. His nimble fingers reached to rub her clit as he did, sending her body shaking with her first orgasm. He moaned as he tasted her sweet juices that flowed out of her at his touch.

He removed himself from between her thighs and trailed kisses upward, removing her dress as he kissed the swell of her breasts. Her hands knotted into his hair as her breathing remained ragged, her core aching to be filled. Lexi shoved Spencer aside, quickly unhooking her bra and straddling him.

His head tilted back in pleasure as she began to grind against him through his pants. She moaned as his bulge rubbed against her clitoris, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her. Spencer decided he was wearing too much clothing as he tore his shirt off.

Lexi grinned devilishly as she looked at his bare torso. Her hands undid his belt quickly and she tore herself away in order to throw his pants off. They landed on the floor along with the mounting pile of clothing, soon to be forgotten. She smirked as she kneeled between his legs, her mouth wrapping around his cock.

“Yeah baby, suck me like that,” Spencer groaned as she shoved his entirety into her mouth, the tip of his cock reaching the back of her throat. He could see spots at the incredible amount of pleasure it sent through him as she choked on him, her eyes tearing up at the brim. He thrusted his hips upward as he tangled a hand into her hair, roughly fucking her mouth. The way she gagged at his every thrust made his skin burn with lust as he finally pulled her up to him by her hair, capturing her lips forcefully.

“Fuck me,” she begged as she felt his dick twitch against her warm slit. He grinned wolfishly as he threw her onto the bed face down. He picked her hips up with one hand, placing her on her knees as he teased her entrance.

“You like that?” Spencer asked seductively. He pushed himself into her folds, the two moaning loudly at the anticipated contact. He pounded into her in slow hard thrusts, enjoying the way her her wet walls felt against his cock. He grunted as his one hand held her waist, the other hand tangling into her hair as he pulled back on it roughly, forcing her head back to look at him. He moaned into her lips as he kissed her deeply, rotating his hips against her firm behind.

“Like that, just like that,” she breathed as she felt his cock hit her g-spot, the movement sending her into pure bliss. Spencer confidently began to thrust faster, enjoying the friction between them as a string of moans escaped from her mouth. He pushed her chest down roughly and enjoyed the view of her round behind as his cock entered her at a fast pace.

She whimpered in disapproval as he removed himself from her. He smiled, a sweet smile among their lust filled room, and turned her around so he could face her. She smirked as his eyes roamed her body, committing the image to memory. Slowly, he bent down to kiss the scar on her abdomen with a tenderness that brought a knot to her throat.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed every inch of her skin, taking a moment to slow down and truly caress her the way he wanted to. She felt her heart swell as the man made his way up, propping himself on his elbows as he gazed down at her lovingly. Her hand reached to curl around his neck as she pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply as she enjoyed the taste of him.

She let out a surprised moan as Spencer thrusted himself inside of her once more as he kissed her, his tongue dancing wildly with hers as his hips moved in desperation. He was desperate to claim her body as his, desperate to lay his claim on the woman who had succeeded in keeping him sane yet drove him wild at the same time.

Lexi’s eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation. Her enlarged clitoris sensitive and causing several waves of pleasure to roll through her body, prickling under her skin as the tiny hairs on her arms rose. This was a feeling she didn’t ever want to forget.

“Look at me,” Spencer ordered as his hand grabbed at her face, sticking his index finger into her mouth. Her eyes met his as he continued to pound into her, his arousal at an all time high as she moaned sucked on his finger, a deep moan emitting from the back of her throat. She locked her legs behind him, effectively pulling him in closer. Spencer moaned at the new angle as he let his body crash down on hers, not caring if his weight crushed her petite body. He bit into her shoulder as his hips thrust forward, his dick pulsing as he felt himself begin to reach his limit.

“You’re mine,” he breathed as he bit into her neck savagely, determined to leave his mark. She let out a small mewl as he managed to break the top layer of her skin before kissing the same spot tenderly. “You’re .”

“I’m yours,” she replied breathlessly as his thrusts grew slower yet deeper. She could feel his hard cock pulsate inside of her, filling her with his seed. He gave a few more thrusts as he continued to empty himself, a shiver of satisfaction running down his spine.

“I love you,” he breathed as he slumped beside her. She laughed lightly and curled into him, resting her chin on her chest.

“I love you too,” she replied with a smirk. “And I expect to find you here when I get back. Because I will be back.”

Spencer laughed at the sudden jealousy and possessiveness that was laced into her statement. He ruffled her hair, something that always seemed to annoy her yet this time instead of swatting him away she shot him a genuine smile.

“Trust me when I say there will never be anyone else but you.”

* * *

“You got caught,” he told her, a smug smirk on his features. The amusement could be seen in the crinkle of his eyes as he took delight in her misfortune.

“You neglected to tell me about the camera in the tree,” she spat angrily. He chuckled, leaning against the wall of the dark alley.

“What can I say? I took out two birds with one stone. I get Rozwin out of my way and I manage to catch Lexi Kingston, the FBI’s most wanted,” he replied as his smirk grew bigger. “You didn’t actually think I would just allow you to get away, did you?”

“What’s stopping me from killing you right now?” She questioned, her voice stone hard. “I might as well go for two FBI Chiefs.”

He shook his head, his condescending laughter filling the space between them as he thrust an envelope at her. She opened it to find pictures of her in Spencer’s apartment, the two in very compromising positions. She felt her anger flare up at the fact they had had them under surveillance the entire time, and at the fact that he had witnessed their most intimate moments.

“You said if I killed him you would leave him alone,” she growled as she tore the pictures apart.

“I will. Once you go away. I can’t risk the FBI looking incompetent,” he replied triumphantly. “Are you ready to be taken in now?”

Lexi Kingston stared at the ground, her mind and soul being torn to pieces by the situation. Her natural instinct told her to run, to leave Spencer to the wolves and reinvent herself elsewhere. She was trained. She was more than capable of taking out the man in front of her. She had connections who could keep her safe.

Her heart ached, begging her to stay. To think of the man she had come to love. The beautiful soul who had looked past her demons and offered his heart to her. To save the man who she had spent the previous night with rolling around in bedsheets as they made love over and over again as they said goodbye.

She nodded silently, dropping her protective stance. The man held a sickening smile as he called for backup on his phone. She looked up at the sky, blinking back tears as agents swarmed around her.

* * *

“Explain to me how you’ve had a relationship with someone who’s killed more people than the sadists we usually hunt,” Hotch spoke harshly as he set a photograph down in front of Spencer. It was fairly innocent, a photograph of Lexi in Spencer’s lap as he read a book to her. One look at the photo and you could instantly tell the pair were in love with the way they held and looked at each other.

“She’s more than that,” Spencer replied slowly, nervously gulping as he stared at the photograph. Hotch had not been as understanding as Morgan, his dissatisfaction with his actions evident in his scowl.

“How a genius like you ended up with someone like that is just insane. It’s surreal,” Rossi said with a shake of his head.

“Reid. Where is she?” Hotch asked firmly.

“I don’t know,” he replied. 

“Reid!”

“I don’t know! She left last night!” He bursted, causing all of them to flinch at his harsh tone. Spencer was never one to yell but this situation was an aggravating one to him.

He knew they all thought he had gone insane. That he was being irrational. And he was, but he didn’t care. He had fallen in love and that pushed all logic away.

They all stared at him in silence, JJ aching to reach out and console him although the back of her mind was screaming at her that he had made a mistake. He had kept a killer alive and in secret. They had all trusted him. They noticed his change in behavior but it had been a positive one. He seemed happier. They never imagined that this would be the reason why.

Emily stared at him a different way. She knew what it was like to fall in love with the wrong person. She knew how strong emotions ran, how they were capable of overruling even the strongest minds. If Spencer had fallen in love with this woman then it meant she had been good to him. Perhaps they were misjudging the situation.

A sudden uproar filled the office that caused all of them to look up and out the window. Spencer immediately stood as he saw the crowd of agents walk in.

“Lexi?!” He exclaimed as he immediately ran out of the room. There were at least eight agents leading her through the office and toward their interrogation room, all yelling triumphantly that they had caught her. She froze as she looked up at him, her eyes wide as she saw his fear-stricken face.

One of the agents pushed her forward, intentionally groping her as he did so. She snarled at him, throwing obscenities at the agents as they pushed her forward roughly. Spencer sped off with Morgan at his heels as he ran toward the commotion.Reid struggled to get through the crowd as he followed them to the room where they unmercifully threw her against a wall, her limp body sliding down to the floor.

“Stop! She’s cooperating!” Spencer yelled as he watched them kick her. Morgan threw his arms around him, restraining him as he tried his best to free himself to run and help her. She didn’t move and made no sound, determined not to give them the pleasure. It wasn’t until Hotch stepped in that the agents stopped their violence against the woman.

“These are angry FBI agents. One of their own has been killed, they’re not thinking,” Rossi stated as he joined them. He placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze.

Spencer stared wordlessly as Lexi picked herself up off of the floor, bruised and battered after the beating she had received. She sat herself down at the small table, setting her handcuffed wrists down in front of her as she stared emotionlessly at the two way mirror.

“Tough girl,” Emily breathed as she stared at the woman. The hickeys on her neck did not go unnoticed by the team as they concluded that Spencer had known exactly where the woman was headed and had just refused to say.

Spencer stood in silence as he looked at the woman who held his heart. She was skilled. More skilled than the officers who had brought her in which could only mean that she had gone willingly.

“Why are you doing this?” he muttered softly to himself.

* * *

The court room was buzzing as the most important trial of the year was finally in session. The seats were filled with agents, the BAU right in front, and the outside of the courtroom already swarming with media.

In the hot seat sat a young woman, her pale face stripped of all makeup and her light freckles showing against her skin. Her dark hair sat in waves, unstyled and unkept after being locked up in a jail cell for a week. Her usual feminine style now replaced by an orange jumpsuit that she had been forced into. It sat too loose on her body, the fabric covering her curves.

There was no real trial. She had killed a federal agent among many others. Only an insane lawyer would take her case and instead she had been stuck with a state designated man, someone who had only just begun his law career the month before. She gave blunt answers to their questions, knowing better than to deny what they all knew.

Spencer’s heart shattered as the verdict was given. She was sentenced to death row, to be carried out in a year. The look on his face was one of complete devastation before Emily nudged him slightly in warning. He had been left out of the prosecution case despite Hotch being forced to turn in the information of his affair. It had been a surprise and relief. Betrayals of that magnitude weren’t usually dismissed so quietly.

They all stood as Lexi Kingston rose and was led out by a guard. She looked at Spencer with a look of adoration, a silent reminder of the love she felt for him. His eyes mirrored hers as he restrained from reaching for her.

His eyebrows knit in confusion as he watched the look in her eyes change to one of utter repulsion. He followed her gaze and noticed it landed on Richard Michaelson, the deputy chief of staff for the FBI. It was a prestigious job, well above his and Hotch’s. He had visited the BAU just a few weeks before, and congratulated him thoroughly on his intellect and the success it had brought to the team. The man held a smug smirk on his face as he watched Lexi disappear behind a door before standing along with the others and making his way towards the exit.

“Too important to him,” Spencer whispered as his mind began to race, recalling Lexi’s reasoning for the kill. 

“Come on Reid,” Emily said as she pushed him out towards the door. He desperately looked around but failed to locate the man again as he disappeared among the crowd of media that awaited them outside. 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been months of scandals that followed. 

Lexi Kingston had actually stayed the night in prison, something that effectively calmed the nerves of the people watching her. Much to the government’s disdain she was treated as royalty inside by the other inmates. That resulted in having her moved to solitary to avoid her influence spreading around the weaker minded. 

Everyone knew of her infamous ways of finding ways out of even the highest security prisons. She had not even lasted one night the last time she had found herself behind bars. So after two months of her being locked away in solitary they assumed that their worst fears of her escape had passed. They felt confident that the cold room was where she would stay until the day of her death came.

They had been wrong. Lexi Kingston escaped on a foggy Wednesday morning with the help of a few corrupt guards and powerful allies who sat outside of the prison walls. She was reported to be on the run with rumors of her finding her way back to Russia circling around the news. Everyone believed that the same Russians who had trained her were the ones who broke her out, retrieving their precious weapon from the grasps of the US government.

Spencer had let out a delighted laugh that morning when he had turned the news station on to see her face plastered everywhere. Of course she would get out. She was infamous for it. He didn’t doubt that for a second. She had been strategic, luring the government to believe that they had finally subdued her after years of the witch hunt before making her escape.

* * *

While Lexi had been busy planning her escape, Spencer had been busy with his own time making a case against Richard Michaelson, the man who had torn his world apart with ease. With the help of Garcia they had uncovered an abundance of corrupt networks the man was involved with. Illegal weapons, drug trafficking, you name it. He had done it all. 

To top it off they had received an envelope one morning with a series of photographs. They were all surveillance photos from the restaurant on the day Lexi had met the man to discuss the deal he wanted to set. There were pictures of him thrusting the file at her and ultimately allowing her to depart without lifting a single finger against her. With the pictures arrived a single note.

_He’s not the only one who knows how to play dirty._

That was all they needed to take the man to court. He was found guilty of treason and put into a federal prison where he was beat mercilessly by the other inmates. Belonging to law enforcement made him an automatic target and he was forced to move to solitary after having to be hospitalized for the brutal attacks. 

Spencer began to receive mysterious phone calls after the news of the man’s corruptness broke out as the media’s attention shifted from Lexi Kingston to the former FBI employee. The team all turned a blind eye as Spencer’s normal sense of joy slowly returned to him. They had all released their repulsion for the young assassin once it had been made apparent that she had been blackmailed. Spencer even went as far as to pull out every reason for her previous kills and the team had begrudgingly agreed that she was not a heartless person at her core. She had turned herself over to save Spencer after all. 

They all noticed that he began to look forward to cases in California. The team watched as he would rush to the plane whenever they were called to the state, his level of excitement not the norm for someone who was going to investigate murder cases. Hotch brushed it off, purposely staying away from Reid whenever those circumstances arose. 

Spencer would immediately disappear as soon as they closed their case. He always had some excuse to not go out and enjoy the California sun with them for the rest of the day. Instead they wouldn’t see him until the next morning when he would climb onto the plane with a small grin on his face, smelling of sea salt and with sand in his hair.

* * *

It wasn’t until Lexi Kingston had been pronounced dead that the team could finally breathe. They had all felt guilty about keeping Spencer’s secret. Lexi had still been a fugitive, they should have been after her. Hearing of her death was a weight off of their shoulders.

The news reported that her body had been found off the shore of some lake in Russia, her body too disfigured to be shown. Spencer had watched silently, his face emotionless as the newscast went on. The team stared at him for a while, unsure whether to believe what was being said.

They let out a sigh of relief as Spencer’s phone rung. The smile that lit Spencer’s face was enough to assure them that the woman was not actually dead. They were content to know their conscious could be clear now that they were no longer required to report anything they knew about her whereabouts. 

Lexi Kingston had gone through great lengths to fake her death. Thankfully her connections in Russia had been more than willing to help. With one simple phone call from her they offered up a plan. They were going to kill one of their own, a traitor they had called her, disfiguring the unknown woman badly enough that the government officials wouldn’t be able to tell whether it was Lexi or not. She had cringed at the thought of a woman dying because of her but her ally assured her that she was to be put to death anyway so they might as well take advantage and use the body to save Lexi’s skin. 

It was funny the way the code between hitmen worked. It was like honor among thieves. They protected each other when they could.

* * *

Spencer was especially exhausted that night as he made his way home. He had only arrived from a case just an hour before, not in California much to his disappointment, with his muscles sore and aching. The unsub had been particularly physical, throwing him around a bit before Morgan had intervened. He had thankfully not needed any medical attention, only being told to ice his sore body. It went without saying that he wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed although he longed for company. 

Spencer walked into his apartment that evening and immediately knew something was off. He had framed the photograph Hotch had thrown in his face just months before, the one that portrayed him and Lexi as a happy couple in each other’s arms. The photograph had been moved from its usual spot on the shelf to the coffee table. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized there were shoes by the door that didn’t belong to him. More importantly, they were women’s shoes. He could smell just the hint of a scent of vanilla and flowers drifting through the air that caused his heart to beat faster. He all but ran to his room, ignoring the cry of the sore muscles in his legs before bursting through the door. 

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as his gaze was immediately drawn to her sitting on the edge of his bed. She smirked confidently as she looked at him, taking in his disheveled attire. She wore that blush pink dress he loved, complete with flowers braided into her hair. It was the exact outfit she had worn the first time he had set eyes on her in the interrogation room nearly two years ago. He smiled brightly as she tilted her head, her rosy lips pulling back and revealing the perfect teeth of her adoring smile. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as she looked at him with love and excitement in her eyes. 

“I told you I would be back.”

* * *

The two had relocated to a slightly larger apartment a few months later. This apartment held two bedrooms and a living room large enough to fit their vast library of books the two had together. They found themselves at peace in their home as Spencer continued on with his job, the team opening up to the idea of them being together. Emily in particular had taken a liking to Lexi and Spencer had often found them wrapped together in blankets, watching reruns of badly written soap operas. Spencer was happy that Lexi had found a genuine friend among his own. 

Lexi had retired from her business, leaving her life of violence behind and instead choosing to work at a nearby college mentoring students under her alias. She found herself content to surround herself with young bright minds. The two enjoyed the newfound normalcy that their life held, never having before understood how lovely it was to be able to go to dinner and a movie together without the constant fear of being caught. 

Spencer watched her as she sat out on the balcony, the sun shining against her hair that had been chopped to reach just beneath her shoulders. She appeared to radiate as she took in the summer’s warm rays, a calm look on her face as she stared down at the book in her hands. She felt his stare on her and looked up, her shining eyes meeting his. She smiled brightly as she gestured for him to join her.

“I love you,” Spencer stated as he joined her on their balcony’s couch, his arm protectively wrapping around her shoulders. She gave him a soft kiss as she allowed her lips to linger on his.

“I love you too.”

Spencer grinned as he took the book from her hands and placed it beside him as he demanded her full attention. He beamed as he momentarily pulled his arm away, leaning down and placing a small kiss on Lexi’s growing stomach, the bump visible underneath her flowy dress- an indicator of their future to come.


End file.
